


Its so much fun knowing where Perry's going

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: Phineas knows Perry is an agent. It wasn't always obvious, but in hindsight it should have been.-Au where Phineas knows Perry is a secret agent, and his thoughts on the matter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another "typed on my phone sorry for typos" fic aaa I just couldn't stop thinking how the smartest kid in Danville wouldn't twig this secret double life, and a little fic was born

Phineas knows Perry is an agent. It wasn't always obvious, but in hindsight it should have been.

The disappearing every day. The coming back around the same time each day like clockwork. The small injuries he'd always assumed were from Perry possibly falling somewhere.

His pet platypus was a secret agent. 

Phineas wasn't entirely sure what to do with the information. It wasn't like he could tell anybody. He'd seen enough movies to the "secret" part of the job was important, and he wouldn't risk anything happening to Perry. So he kept the fact he had the coolest pet ever to himself. No matter how much he wanted to tell Ferb, he managed to say nothing as he went about the day saying everything else that came to mind.

He saw Perry a few times heading off on missions. He wonders what they are, is Perry in danger? Are they in danger if he fails? Is there any way he can help? He reads up on healthy diets for platypuses....platypi.... platypeople? Phineas doesn't know but he knows he'll do whatever he can to make Perry's life easier. The pet always looks so stressed before going on missions, putting on his little hat and sneaking off. Phineas finds himself even more glad they didn't go with the secret agent version of their toy. 

He'd looked for the secret exit Perry used once. Pulled out books halfway, tapped walls for buttons, pushed against the tree to see if it opened. Nothing happened. He was disappointed of course but partially glad. Maybe the less he knew the better. And Candace had definitely been watching him, trying to see if he was doing anything bustable. Better not to involve anyone else. Just in case it was dangerous

After all, they're must be some reason Perry kept it from them. 

So he knew. It was nice in a way, to have this secret. He made sure his and Ferb's activities didn't involve Perry as much, but still didn't exclude him. He kept up the pretense of course, always asking "where's Perry?" and keeping the relief to himself when the pet returned, stating, as always, "Oh! There you are Perry!"

And if he spoke to Perry like he could understand him as well as a human, and if he was a little more gentle with Perry when he was afraid the pet may be injured from a fight, nobody noticed. Phineas reckoned he'd be a pretty good secret agent himself if he wanted to be.

Maybe he and Perry could do a mission together then. That would be awesome. 

But for now, he distracted his friends while Perry left the garden to go on a mission, and he smiled to himself. Yeah, Phineas had the coolest pet ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry is late. Perry is never late. Phineas is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More phone typing up yes but now with a different keyboard that changes phineas to phone as. Let's see how it goes  
> Enjoy

Phineas suddenly became aware of his leg jiggling as he sat at the table and did his best to stop. Unfortunately stopping that just caused his anxious energy to move to his hand and he began tapping his fingers. His family knew he was generally unable to sit still - or "full of beans" as Lawrence put it - but he usually wasn't _this_ fidgety. He needed to act normal to keep himself from accidentally revealing Perry's secret.

Because the platypus would return, Phineas was sure of it. His pet could do anything, and would do anything to stay with them. He was just running late on his spy mission, that's all. Maybe he had to go on more missions today, or maybe he was doing paperwork, or he and a coworker were hanging out. Phineas smiled at the mental image of Perry chilling in the park with other agents. That was why Perry wasn't home yet he assured himself. No need to worry. He'd appear any second now.

"Not to steal your catchphrase bro" Ferb said, interrupting his thoughts "But where's Perry?"

"He's never late for his dinner time is he?" Lawrence asked and both boys shook their head, no.

"He'll turn up soon" Linda assured them "Don't worry"

Phineas returned his mom's smile and tried not to worry, but it was difficult. His worry had been growing for hours now when Perry hadn't returned around lunch like usual and he was nearly panicking about the platypus. 

And he couldn't even tell anyone why. What if he revealed Perry's secret and Perry came home perfectly fine, only to be in trouble because his family knew he was an agent? What would happen to the family then? To him? To Perry? 

It didn't bear thinking about. 

-

By bedtime Perry still wasn't back and neither Phineas nor Ferb could sleep. Several times Phineas considered telling Ferb about Perry being an agent but he bit his tongue. It was better this way, to keep Perry and Ferb safe. 

Besides he was sure Perry would come home soon. 

-

The next day both boys were too distressed to build anything, even something that might help them find their pet. They searched the town and placed missing posters around their neighbourhood, all their friends helping them as much as they could.

But Perry still wasn't home. 

-

That night Phineas barely slept with nightmares of what might have happened his pet, one of his best friends. He didn't know what to do without him. 

The next day he was practically falling asleep in the garden sitting next to Ferb. There was nothing they could except wait and hope. 

Once again he considered telling Ferb. But what would be the use? Telling Ferb there was every chance Perry had gotten hurt in a battle or on a secret mission or had to go into hiding wasn't going to help. But Ferb deserved to know too. Phineas had never kept a secret from his brother for so long and it was upsetting him. 

As he was about to reveal everything to Ferb he heard a small chittering noise from near the garden gate. Phineas looked up and grinned, pulling Ferb with him as he ran across the garden. 

They both picked up Perry and held him close, Phineas crying with relief at his return. 

"Oh, there you are Perry" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter two yay. The end unless my brain supplies where Perry was for those few days hmmm


End file.
